I wish you a Merry Christmas!
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: Kagome got home to buy presents, Inuyasha got curious what is going on. Kagome got him a present that he might like, will he accept it? [Oneshot]


A/N: Hey everyone this is an Inuyasha special, it could tell you Inuyasha dog hertiage. Oh I have a special message for guys after you finish reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Inuyasha, I live in a box where only I know...

_**I wish you a Merry Christmas!**_

_**One Shot**_

Kagome Higurashi ran towards the well, a silver and red blur was chasing her down. When the raven hair girl reach the well, the man in a red hakama block her way. "Inuyasha I'm going for 7 days! I want to surprise you guys." Kagome struggled towards the well.

"What about the jewel shards?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

Kagome frowned, her cheeks are pink from the cold air. "Inuyasha, at least let me gets some warmer clothes for the others. They could freeze at this weather."

Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. Everywhere was white, trees are bare with leaves only a pile of snow, sun shines across the snow, sending glittering features appears. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, she smiled. "Kagome they are fine, they survive in this condition and they can survive again." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Her smile fainted into a pout "But, but what if this condition gets worst, like a snow storm!" The raven hair girl warned.

"Fine you win, but make it quick we have jewel shards to collect and Naraku to catch up." Inuyasha stepped out Kagome's way.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" She quickly gave a kiss on his cheek and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha rubs the cheek that Kagome kissed, he only blush slightly until a tiny snickering at the bushes. He turned their direction, when he got there Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were snickering and babbling about him and Kagome.

"I wonder what the surprise Kagome is going to give us!" the dark brown hair exclaim quietly.

Sango turned to the direction where well was but to find an red face Hanyou in front of them, she tugged on Miroku's sleeve. He looked at Sango's face which is terrified, he turn to look what Sango looking at and was terrified as well. "Hey Inuyasha, we are here because we were, um... exploring around the area." Miroku stammered.

Inuyasha raise his eyebrow, he knew the excuse was pathetic. "Why are you guys always listen to our conversation?" Inuyasha questioned.

Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder, he wore a Santa's hat. "Because we are worried about Kagome's safety and you get very careless then hurt Kagome's feelings." Shippo answered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes toward Shippo. "Look shrimp, I didn't hurt Kagome's feelings okay." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

Inuyasha quickly dashed towards the village, as the others are walking slowly because the mass of snow slowing them down.

&&&

Kagome climb out of the well, when she touch the ground. Her cat Buyo rubbed against Kagome's leg purring, Kagome smile and pick her cat up to see her cat's face. "Buyo is getting heavy." Kagome thought as she pick the cat off the ground.

Kagome gently put the cat down, she ran out to see there barely any snow on the ground. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome present herself.

Kagome's mother looked out of the window, she soon ran out the door to see her daughter. "Welcome home honey! Why are you here?" Her mother welcomed her.

"I'm here to buy christmas presents for my family and my family over the other side, please may I borrow some extra cash if I don't have enough pretty please." Kagome pleaded.

Her mother thought carefully, she looked at Kagome's puppy eyes appearance. "Okay Kagome but you got to hurry, Christmas is next week and you know Inuyasha can't too long." She warned.

"I will hurry, thanks mom!" Kagome rush upstair to get her wallet and change her clothes.

Kagome ran downstairs to eat lunch, someone open up the door and walked in. Kagome could feel the draft coming through the door. "I'm home! Oh hi Kagome, what are you doing here so early?" Souta asked.

"Souta please close the door, it is getting cold around here." Kagome shivered.

Kagome is wearing very light clothes, she was wearing a red tank top and green jeans. Souta close the door and sat beside Kagome, who is still shivering. "So Nee-chan where are you here?" Souta asked again, hoping she would answer this time.

"I'm buying Christmas presents, but don't tell Inuyasha that." Kagome smiled.

Souta's eyes brighten with joy, his hero is getting a present. "What are you getting for him?" Souta wonders.

Kagome was thinking what to get for him, she got a great one. "Souta promise not to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Cross my heart." Souta said proudly.

Kagome smiled at Souta, seeing him this brave well she can't help but to smile with joy. "But first I'll go to the library to find out what kind of dog is Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"What! You are getting him a dog!" Souta exclaimed.

"Shh, no one but you and me knows that." Kagome gestured to keep quiet.

"Okay, but if Inuyasha can't keep the dog?" Souta whispered.

"Then you take care of it." Kagome replied quietly.

Souta squeak in delightment, Kagome went upstair to take a long bath. She got into the tub, she carefully put soap over her faces and the rest of her body parts. When she rinsed the soap off, she carefully lay back on the wall started to think. _"It is almost an year that Inuyasha and us continue looking for the jewel shards, I wonder when will we finish and collect them all?"_ Kagome looked at her toes, they were starting to wrinkle. Kagome got out of the tub and pull the cork that block the drain off.

_"I want this battle over, I don't want to see blood but that the warring state of Sengoku Jidai."_ Kagome tied her long, silky raven hair in a bun with a yellow towel, only revealing her bangs.

Kagome went in her room, she change into her warm pyjama. It is a pattern with blue and light blue pattern(Refer to episode 48 to see it). She jumped on her soft fabric bed and looked at the calender, she has red cross out on the days that has been past. "The second day, I'm going to find out what kind of dog that Inuyasha is." Kagome closed her eyes.

&&&

_**Day 2**_

The sun shines its morning rays, Kagome stirred in her sleep. The covers flew off of her as she sat up, she stretched and yawn to be awake. She did her dairy morning things, like showering and having breakfast. She gather her items and prepare to go to the central library, where people search their research and other things. Kagome walked along the sidewalk and tough crowds of people, she finally reach the library which happen to be closed. Kagome looked at the opening time and her watch she was able to bring. It was 9:30 am, the library opens at 10:00am._ "So what am I going to do now?"_ Kagome thought through carefully, she has answer her question. _"I'm going to buy Shippo and Kirara toys and some treats."_ Kagome smile proudly at herself as she continue walking the sidewalk she went through.

She found a shop decorate with beautiful christmas decoration, she carefully open the knob to a dark room. The light started to spread in the room, she was excited what appeared to items. There were toys and wrappers on shelfs, some candy are on the counter, the toys were teddy bears, chew toys, rocking horse, you name it. The wrappers are very colourful, mostly were green and red. Kagome trot over to the counter to look at the candy. The wrappers on the candy are very elegent, the green and red stripes make a fine pattern on the wrapper with a strawberry placed in the middle of the Christmas pattern wrapper. Kagome quickly picked out the teddy bear, tops, chew toy, and a rubber red ball from the shelves. She brought the items over the counter and grab a handful of wrapper candy. She paid for the items then looked her watch. It was still 9:43am. Kagome quickly walked out of the store and went to market.

&&&

Inuyasha's feet was tapping impatiently, the others were half irritated because of the annoying tapping and half angry. Inuyasha didn't even care if annoyed them, he wants Kagome back now. Shippo was really annoyed, "Hey Inuyasha can you stop that please, it is annoying the others as well." Shippo mutters.

"Well get use to it, I'm waiting for Kagome to be back." Inuyasha said, sounding like his usual self.

"Then why don't you go there?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with one eye. "Why so I go after that wench?" Inuyasha replied questionly.

"Because having you waiting for her for a week may drive you crazy one day." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha look at the monk, replaying his words over again._ "What if I do, I have to go without the others noticing."_

Inuyasha looked the group, stood up walking towards the door. "I'm going for be gone for 6 days." Inuyasha left.

Inuyasha rush towards the well. He quickly jumped into the well, vanishing in the avure glow.

&&&

Kagome came out of the market with tuna, cat food, bag of treats, and three different kinds of candy. Her wrist was in pain, she carry a load of stuff with her. She walked carefully through crowds, continue walking the pain continue to worsten around her wrist and fingers. She finally reach the library, made her way towards the door and search for a book on dogs.

She looked at the 'E section' of the library, wandering through the shelves of book, finding a encyclopedia about the animals in Japan. Kagome carefully pull the book out and remembering where it was located, she sat down laying her bags on the table. Kagome flipped through the page towards 'Inu' section in the book. She looked at cute dogs that were in the book, she sometimes squealed at some picture. She found Ainu Inu very cute but its pointy ears aren't white at all. Turning the page there was another dog, this dog was called 'Japanese chin'. Kagome snickered at the picture. _"I know why it is called a 'Japanese Chin'."_ Kagome's snickering soon died down when she saw something at the next page. A white dog with snowy white ears, the dog was small but so kawaii! Kagome started to read its information.

_Japanese Spitz_

_This rugged little dog is classic example of miniaturization. It looks remarkably like the Samoyed, yet it is up to five times smaller than its presumed protector, and in some ways five times tougher. Lively and bold, the breed became very popular in Japan in the 1950s, and although numbers in its native land have declined, it has become increasingly popular in Europe and North America, where it acts as a house protector and guard. The Japanese Spitz can be an inverterate barker, although selective breeding has to some extent reduced this characteristic._

_**Breed History:** Everything about the Japanese Spitz strongly suggests that it is simply a small version of the Samoyed. The nomadic Samoyed tribe introduced that breed to Mongolia, from where it could easily have reached Japan._

_Date of Origin: 1900s  
First Use previously: Companion  
Use today: Companion, security  
Life Expectancy: 12 years  
Weight Range: 11-13lb(5-6kg)  
Height Range: 12-14in (30-36cm)_

_Very Friendly to children  
Can live in apartments  
Needs grooming every 24 hours  
Easily Trained  
Friendly to other dogs  
A watch dog_

It described the dogs' feature. It almost look like a snowy fox.

Kagome match some of its traits to Inuyashas', but mostly Kagome find it a little bit like Inuyasha but more smarter. She place the book where it was and carry her heavy bags towards her shrine. She hid all the items just incase Inuyasha comes by. She was going to her room, she saw a familliar red and silver being on her window sill. _"Speak of the devil."_ Kagome gaze at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's direction, his amber eyes stared at Kagome's grey-blue eyes. Inuyasha jump off the sill and stood in front of raven hair girl. "Hey Kagome, where were you?" Inuyasha in his arrogant attitude.

Kagome walk pass Inuyasha to land on her soft bed, she gave a very tiring sigh. "I was at the market and the library." Kagome yawned.

Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha listen her steady breathing in the air. Inuyasha quietly place Kagome tucked under the blanket. _"Kagome, goodnight."_ Inuyasha close the door softly.

Inuyasha came downstairs to meet only Souta and Kagome's mother.Souta smiled at his 'hero'. The mother started to cook, Inuyasha sat beside Souta watching television. "So how is Kagome?" Souta ask without lift his eyes off the television.

"She's sleeping." Inuyasha was get use to seeing the TV.

Souta looked at the time. "It is not even night?"

Kagome's mother came inside. "Supper ready." She smiled sweetly.

**_Day 3_**

Kagome woke up, looking at the orange glow that the horizon. She stretched and started towards the bathroom. The school girl sudden been block by a red and silver blur, she continue walking by pushing the Hanyou out of the way. Hanyou block her way again. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing? You are taking too long for this surprise." Inuyasha questioned.

_"I don't have time with this."_ Kagome tried to push him again, he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"When I ask you a question, you answer it okay." Inuyasha told her with a stern voice.

"Inuyasha, the surprise is until 4 days can't you wait. I'm trying to put things together as well." Kagome answered.

"Make it 3 more days okay, I wish you hurry up by now." Inuyasha let go of her wrist.

"Fine, but I'm taking my sweet time whenever I want." Kagome turn away and rush towards the bathroom.

**_Few minutes later_**

Kagome ran down the stair fully dressed. She wore blue sweater, green jeans, and purple scarf. She looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha only stared at her. "I'm going shopping. See ya!" Kagome ran towards the door.

"Kagome wait!" The door close, Inuyasha's cry was ignore.

Inuyasha was going towards the door after saying 'Wench', Kagome's mother pull out a cap. "Here is a cap to cover your cute ears." She smiled, placing the blue and white cap over his snowy, white ears.

Inuyasha nodded in 'thanks', the door flew open then he rush after Kagome. He jumped over building with his inhuman abilities, sniffing in the air he found a sweet amora over the polluted air of Tokyo. He continue following the sweet amora, he found a raven hair girl walking through the crowd that around mall. He jumped in front of the raven hair girl, he grinned at the impression that Kagome appear. "Hey wench you ain't going anywhere without me." Inuyasha left the grin on his face.

Kagome shook off the shock expression, she scowled. "I can do whatever I want." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha frowned. "I ain't leaving you bitch."

Kagome grew more angry, her hand curl into a fist. _"He can't take a hint can he."_ Kagome thought.

Kagome thought what she was going to do, her mind was clouded by anger. She kept thinking until an idea pop into her head. Her lips slowly turn to a wicked smile. "Fine but you will regret coming with me." Kagome said in a singing tone.

"Feh, I won't regret anything." Inuyasha answered.

_"Oh yes, you will."_ Kagome thought as they continue walking.

They continue walking, the walk was silent but only the sirens and other various noise that aren't mention. They finally reach the mall, Kagome quickly wrap her arms around Inuyasha's then dash towards the mall. Inuyasha had a hard time to keep his balance straight with Kagome dragging him. Kagome smiled. "Lets hurry, I don't want the mall closing now." Kagome chripped happily.

Inuyasha still have difficultly keeping up the pace that Kagome run in, he was being dragged by a girl he knows and going to an unknown area. They stopped, Inuyasha was gasping for air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha panting as well. She shock to see his ears in public. "Inuyasha where is your cap?" Kagome started to panic.

Inuyasha reach towards his head, he felt his soft ears. "Kagome no one is going to care, beside we can buy another cap." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome puff out her cheeks to resist yelling at Inuyasha. "I want you to find the cap now and meet me back here." Kagome muttered.

He turn towards the mall. "Kagome you know I ain't leaving your side." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome took a deep breath after releasing the hot air, she gaze at Inuyasha's amber eyes. "I want you to look normal here in my era please." Kagome bit back her lips when she said 'normal'.

_"There is nothing normal about his clothing." _Kagome stared his red hakama clothing.

Kagome realize that Inuyasha was heading for the mall. Anxiety and panic rush through her body, feeling very nervous. She watch as he reach his hand out for the door, she didn't know how she reacted and a simple word slip through her lips. "Sit." Kagome whisper.

Inuyasha smash into the cold concrete, Kagome quickly grab her purple scarf and wrap Inuyasha's head with it, covering his white ears. The spell wore off, Inuyasha pick himself off finding something on his ears. He took it off. "What the hell did you do that for Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a annoyed tone.

Kagome tugged the scarf out of his reach. "Inuyasha please wear this over your ears please." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, but you should see the look in your face." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome roll her eyes, she brought the scarf over his ears gently. She cover his ears and tied the scarf into a knot. They got up and head towards the door. When they came into the store, they have eyes on them. Inuyasha ignore the stares, Kagome was getting nervous she drag Inuyasha away from the stares. Kagome looked at the stores that they past by, Inuyasha was looking in awe he saw different stores with food. Inuyasha took a whif of the air, he could smell ramen. He touched on Kagome's sleeve like a child, Kagome turn her attention on Inuyasha. "Kagome can we get ramen?" Inuyasha asks.

"No, I'm looking for a gift not food." Kagome continue looking around.

"What are we looking for gifts?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm getting the surprise ready and get it done quickly like you said." Kagome looked around. "There a shop!" Kagome dash into a clothes store.

Inuyasha followed after Kagome, she looked at the soft fabric. She picked up a purple snow jacket (Like the eskimo), and a dark purple one as well. Kagome check the size, and bought the items. Inuyasha watch her as Kagome shop, she slowly walk up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha one more shopping and I'll be done for today." Kagome smiled.

"Do we buy Ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm getting wrapping paper." Kagome looked around store again.

After an hour of shopping, they head straight to the shrine. "Had fun Inuyasha?" Kagome ask Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was carrying what she had bought. "No, when it has to be me." Inuyasha struggle carrying the stuff.

Inuyasha place the items in Kagome's room, he was tired but not going to show to Kagome so he lean against Kagome's wall. He took a deep breath, breathing thefragrance around the room he relax and soon fell asleep. Kagome walked in the room after her hot bath, she sees Inuyasha sleeping. She smiled. _"He looks like an angel when he sleeps."_ Kagome thought.

Kagome went down to eat supper.

**_Day 4_**

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome's face touching his, he try to back away but he was against the wall. "Hello sleepy head." Kagome backed her face away from Inuyasha.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just want to tease you." Kagome smiled.

"Feh." Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

Kagome brought out the presents for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara and the wrapping paper. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha watch her pull out the items.

"I'm getting them ready for next 3 days." Kagome laid them in a neat order.

"So we are staying here to oranizing them?" Inuyasha raise his eyebrow in question.

"No, I'm setting them straight for them to fit in the box I'm going to put them and wrap it." Kagome replied.

"What are they for?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Gosh he does really give a new meaning to 'dense'."_ Kagome sigh.

"They are for Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara okay." Kagome repeated.

"Where is mine?" Inuyasha wondered.

"You will get yours almost at the end of the week Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"Okay." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome went downstair to get boxes, place Sango's jacket in the box neatly folded, Miroku's jacket in another box neatly folded and wrote a note, Shippo toys and candy in a box, Kirara treats and toys in a box. She folded the box close and start wrapping them, she finish by taping the sides and tied a big ribbons with a note attrach. She put them away, she brought new items on the floor. "Kagome who are those?" Inuyasha looked at the items.

"My family, I bought them three months ago." Kagome answered.

"That is why you went home? Not for a test?" Inuyasha threw question at her.

"No, I had spare time so I thought I could go ahead of schedule and it worked." Kagome recalled.

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha looked away.

Kagome started to wrapped them and finish it. "I'm finish, lets have fun tonight Inuyasha." Kagome got up to stretch her legs a bit.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean like a game or something, lets eat supper now." Kagome started downstair.

Inuyasha followed her. They have finish dinner, Sota played his gameboy advance, the family including Inuyasha played 'Clue'. They have explain the rules to him, then they played but the victor is mostly Kagome. "Yes, I win again!" Kagome cried out.

"Yeah for the millionth time." Inuyasha muttered.

"Who knew Kagome was this good." Kagome's mother said.

"I play with Yuka, Eri, Ayami all the time with this game." Kagome smiled.

"Lets call it a night." Grandpa said cleaning up the board game.

**_Day 5_**

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha looking at her. "Hello Inuyasha great morning we are having." Kagome laugh nervously.

"What are you talking about wench, tomorrow we are going." Inuyasha said.

"Wait, how about leave at the night tomorrow." Kagome exclaimed.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Please I have to get your present that night." Kagome does puppy eyes.

"Fine but you will hurry okay, so what are we doing tonight." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's wandering eyes.

Kagome soon came up with another plan. "Lets watch movies!"

"A what!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know Christmas, I guess my surprise isn't a surprise anymore only to you. Don't tell them please, or I will say the 's' word." Kagome warned.

"Fine, tell me about this 'Christmas' you speak of." Inuyasha watch Kagome think.

"Well how should I explain this, it is about giving and family.It brings joy and laughter to boys and girls, there is a red guy in a suit that give presents too.It is a wonderful holiday really." Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Doesn't sound great at all." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You have no spirit." Kagome headed towards the door.

"Feh." Inuyasha follow after her.

It was the night of the new moon, Inuyasha was human and Kagome's family started to question why did he look human. They were watching the 'Grinch', Inuyasha asks a lot of question about the movie and Kagome try to keep him quiet. Now they are drink hot chocolate, watching 'Santa Claus'. "Hey Kagome is that the guy in the red suit 'Santa'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes but please save the question after the movie now." Kagome sipped her hot chocolate.

After the movie, Inuyasha was asking Kagome about both movies.

**_Day 6_**

Inuyasha shook Kagome, Kagome being to stir and open her eyes to see warm amber eyes. "Kagome you said about my present today and we got to hurry." Inuyasha stop shaking.

"Fine Inuyasha let me get wash up." Kagome who was half asleep slump onto the floor sleeping.

Inuyasha roll his eyes and drag Kagome to the tub. He looked at faucet, he turn the knob forward. Water gush out of faucet making Kagome awake, she jumped out to see a laughing Inuyasha on the ground. "Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha slam into the ground, she turn off the water and left. The spell wore off and chase after Kagome. Kagome gave Inuyasha one of her famous death glares. She left the room towards the shower.

**_A hour later_**

"Kagome hurry up." Inuyasha place a cap on his head.

"I'm coming geez!" Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

Kagome rush into the kitchen, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, white scarf. Inuyasha and Kagome left saying bye to Mrs. Higurashi. They walk down and Kagome lead the way. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha wondered.

"A dog pound to get a dog for you." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha stopped at his track and Kagome stop as well when she notice that Inuyasha stopped. "I'm getting a dog?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, is somthing a matter Inuyasha?" Kagome tilt her head to the side.

"I'M NOT HAVING A BITCH!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Fine we get a male and give it to Souta for a present." Kagome continue walking.

**_Dog Pound_**

Kagome looked around, Inuyasha growled at the dogs warning them to stay away from Kagome. Kagome found a white furry dog, and it is a male. "May I have this one please?" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha looked at the dog, recgonizing the dog's ear were pointy like his and fluffy like his too. He growled more an angry tone. The man pulled the dog out of its cage, placing a collar on his neck. Kagome paid the fine for the dog, Kagome lift the dog into her arms. The white dog relax in Kagome's arms. "What should we name it?" Kagome petted the fluffy white dog.

"Bastard." Inuyasha replied.

The dog growled, Kagome's expression was anger. "Inuyasha pick a better name."

"Bitch."

"No, I think this will be bad for Souta."

"Asshole."

"Stop think of cursing words for the dog's name."

"Retard."

"Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome rub the dog's fluffy ears. "I'll think I'll call you, Fluffy." Kagome smiled.

The dog dislike the name but barked happily with his tail wagging. "Okay, Fluffy it is." She giggled.

The spell wore off, he ran after Kagome. "His name is Fluffy okay Inuyasha." Kagome pet the soft fur.

Inuyasha just stared at the dog, he looked back with his black orb eyes. They were heading home.

**_Home_**

Kagome gave the dog to Souta. "Souta Fluffy is your dog because Inuyasha doesn't want him." Kagome send a glare at Inuyasha.

"Thanks Nee-chan, but why name him Fluffy I could have called him foxxy." Souta looked the dog.

"Just Fluffy for now, lets go Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"About time, get your stuff ready and meet at the well." Inuyasha jump off.

Kagome stuff her backpack with the presents for Sango and the others. She looked at the remained presents, she carried them over to her mom. "Mom, can you put them under the tree tonight?" Kagome handed her mother the present.

"Sure dear." She took in her arms and walked away.

Kagome ran towards the well, Inuyasha pick her up on his back and jump down the well. The blue light surrounds them until they landed ground. Kagome shivered because she wore light clothes. "I should have brought more clothes." Kagome sigh.

"Too late for that." Inuyasha jumped out of the well putting Kagome down on the snow.

They walk to the hut, with everyone sleeping and they fell asleep too.

**_Next Morning_**

Everyone woke up to see Kagome and Inuyasha right there with them. "Hey Kagome and Inuyasha you're back!" Miroku smiled.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Kagome threw present at everyone except her, Inuyasha and Kaede.

Sango looked down at the purple foil paper with pink sparkles wrapped with a big purple bow. Sango open it and find a purple jacket. She wore it and smiled at Kagome. "Thank you!"

Miroku stared at his present, that was wrapped in royal blue and light blue pattern with a blue ribbon on it. He got the same as Sango but more darker colour.

Shippo looked at the green foil and put the green bow on the ground and open his present. Candy and toys threw at him, he smiled.

Kirara looked around to see the present are open. She open her yellow foil and wore the red ribbon on her neck. She mew in delightment of what she got.

"Thank you so much Kagome!" They cheered.

"It is Christmas after all." Kagome blushed.

"Christmas?" They said in a unison.

Kagome explain to them what is Christmas is about like she explain to Inuyasha. They smiled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" They shouted expect Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha said only.

* * *

Sorry this was updated late but I work on it last week, I had writer's block so I deal with it. Merry Christmas everyone and have a great time! It is 3:00am here so get some sleep now. 


End file.
